Hydrocarbon exploration drilling and production schemes have in more recent years made regular use of multilateral wellbores. By definition such wellbores include intersections between lateral boreholes and primary boreholes. These intersections are called junctions. Junctions are rated with respect to their specific attributes from level 1 to level 6 in the Technical Advancement of Multilaterals (TAML) characterization system with level 1 being the lowest level of complexity and function and level 6 being the highest level of complexity and function. There are many tools and/or systems available to create a lateral junction system, one of which is a product offered commercially by Baker Oil Tools, Houston, Tex. and known to the industry as a hook hanger liner system. The system is known to be very effective in creating level 3 multilateral junctions according to the Technical Advancement of Multilaterals (TAML) characterization system. These systems are very popular and effective for their intended purpose but cannot be relied upon to provide a cemented junction that would be required for a TAML 4 rating. While the hook hanger liner system is sometimes cemented and can result in a cemented junction that is not the current expectation. Currently the cementing and cleaning process is intended to cement an annulus around the lateral liner but not to cement up the junction because as a practical matter the cleaning process will wash cement out of the junction area.
Since cemented junctions are often desirable and the hook hanger liner system is a popular and effective multilateral tool, it would be well received by the industry to have a hook hanger liner system capable of achieving a cemented level 4 junction in those wells that require one.